On The Rainy Day
by yuunicorn
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong memiliki perasaan yang sama, meskipun tak ada satu dari mereka yang mengetahui perasaan masing-masing, terlebih perasaan itu mereka pendam karena satu kata ikatan darah. YunJae YAOI Incest DLDR


**ON THE RAINY DAY**

Author : yunjaeyuu

Genre : Boys Love, Incest, Romance, Fluff (?)

Rating : PG

Cast : Yunho – Jaejoong

Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah, namun hujan langsung menyambutnya tanpa peringatan. Pemuda cantik itupun jadi mendengus kesal. Padahal dia harus segera pergi membeli cat minyak untuk menyelesaikan lukisannya.

"_Oh gosh!_" runtuknya kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mencari sebuah payung. Dan sialnya dia tidak menemukan satu payung pun di tempat yang biasanya digunakan untuk menyimpan benda yang dicarinya.

"_What the_ ––" Jaejoong mengumpat. Bagaimana bisa disaat seperti ini tidak ada satu payung pun yang tersisa? Apa orang-orang rumah sudah tahu jika hari ini akan turun hujan sehingga mereka membawa semua payung saat pergi? Atau dirinya saja yang tidak pernah memperhatikan ramalan cuaca karena terlalu sibuk dengan lukisan-lukisannya dan tidak memikirkan hal kecil seperti – payung?

Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya sebelum beranjak kembali keluar rumah. Dilihatnya guyuran hujan semakin deras. Tanpa sadar satu tangannya terjulur untuk merasakan tetesan air langit itu. Perasaan nyaman seketika dirasakannya saat air hujan itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Rasa kesalnya perlahan menguap.

"Hujan itu ––" Jaejoong bergumam ingin menyampaikan pendapatnya tentang hujan yang masih tersaji dihadapannya, namun sebuah suara menyahut dari arah belakang.

"Tidak begitu buruk, kan?"

Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan tengah berdiri dan tersenyum padanya. Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yunho?" Jaejoong terlihat sedikit bingung melihat pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya – yang notabene adiknya itu masih berada di rumah. Setahunya, bukankah seharusnya Yunho sudah berada di kampus saat ini?

"_Waeyo, hyung?_" Yunho berjalan mendekat dan berdiri disamping Jaejoong. Dia mengikuti apa yang tadi dilakukan kakaknya yang cantik. Tangannya terjulur untuk merasakan air hujan.

"Kau – tidak kuliah?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan gugup dan tertunduk. Dia memang jarang berdekatan dengan adiknya seperti sekarang karena memang Jaejoong lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kerjanya. Selain itu, dia juga mempunyai alasan tersendiri kenapa dia bisa merasakan gugup bila berdekatan dengan Yunho, terlebih jika harus bertatapan langsung dengan mata musang milik sang adik.

"Tidak," Yunho menjawab singkat, kemudian menoleh kesamping untuk melihat sang kakak yang tak sengaja juga sedang melihat padanya. Keduanya jadi saling berpandangan. Perasaan tenang dirasakan keduanya saat menatap mata masing-masing. Darah mereka berdesir nyaman. Dan akhirnya Yunho memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan mengulas senyum. Sedangkan Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat merona karena malu.

"Ke – kenapa tidak kuliah?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya sekedar basa-basi agar tidak terlihat canggung.

"Sekali-sekali membolos tidak apa-apa kan, _hyung_?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Yunho. Tidak ada obrolan lagi setelahnya diantara keduanya. Mereka diam menatap hujan yang belum juga reda. Sesekali keduanya mencuri pandang, lalu tersenyum sendiri menyadari tingkah konyol mereka.

"Ehm – _hyung_ sebenarnya ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Yunho memecah keheningan.

"Itu – aku – " Jaejoong terbata-bata ingin menjawab. "aku – ingin membeli cat minyak,"

Yunho mengangguk, kemudian menawarkan diri untuk mengantar sang kakak. "Mau kuantar?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan sedikit terkejut. Sang adik tersenyum melihat ekspresi sang kakak yang menurutnya terlihat menggemaskan. Tanpa sadar Yunho mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong yang membuat pemuda cantik itu bertambah terkejut dan – malu.

"Bukankah wajar seorang adik mengantar kakaknya, hm?" ucap Yunho yang langsung membuat ekspresi Jaejoong seketika sendu. Ada perasaan tak rela mendengarnya. Secara tak langsung hal itu mengingatkannya pada status dirinya dan Yunho – status bahwa dia dan Yunho adalah saudara kandung. Namun dia bisa apa? Yunho tetap akan menjadi adiknya.

"Tapi ini masih hujan," sahut Jaejoong lirih sembari melepaskan tangan Yunho yang berada dipipinya, kemudian kembali tertunduk. Sebenarnya Yunho sadar dengan perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong saat dia berucap tadi. Jujur, sebenarnya dia sendiri tak rela mengucapkannya tadi, tapi dia tak bisa menyangkal kenyataan bahwa pemuda cantik yang bersamanya saat ini memang kakaknya.

"_Chakkaman_. _Hyung_ tunggu disini, _ne_?" perintahnya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak lama dia kembali dengan sebuah payung ditangannya. "_Kkaja_," ajaknya sembari membuka payung.

"Tapi –" Jaejoong ragu.

"Tenang saja. Payungnya muat untuk melindungi kita berdua," yakinnya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "_Kkaja_. Bukankah _hyung_ harus cepat menyelesaikan lukisan _hyung_?"

Jaejoong tampak berpikir, tapi tak lama diapun menerima uluran tangan Yunho dan berdiri dibawah satu payung bersama sang adik. Mereka akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju toko peralatan lukis untuk membeli cat minyak yang Jaejoong butuhkan. Selama perjalanan tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang bicara. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Yunho tampak tenang berjalan disamping Jaejoong dengan sesekali memperhatikan pemuda cantik itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong berjalan dengan tertunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merona karena malu dengan pikirannya sendiri saat ini.

'_Sungguh romantis berjalan dalam satu payung ditengah hujan seperti ini,'_

Perjalanan mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan toko yang mereka tuju. Yunho mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam toko lebih dulu setelah dia melipat payung dan menyimpannya di tempat yang sudah disediakan di luar toko tersebut. Setelahnya Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah memilih warna cat minyak yang dibutuhkannya.

"Sudah dapat, _hyung_?" Yunho bertanya setelah dia berada disamping Jaejoong. Pemuda cantik itu menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada deret cat minyak yang berjejer dihadapannya. Yunho tidak bertanya lagi. Dia memilih memperhatikan Jaejoong. Ini adalah kesempatan langka baginya bisa memperhatikan sang kakak dengan leluasa dari jarak sedekat ini. Yunho tersenyum setiap kali Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya atau menggembungkan pipinya saat memilih cat minyak dan peralatan lukis lain yang dibutuhkan.

"Sudah selesai. Ayo pulang," ajak Jaejoong setelah membayar semua yang peralatan yang dibelinya. Yunho mengangguk, kemudian mengambil belanjaan Jaejoong. Yunho langsung membuka payungnya saat mereka sudah berada diluar toko. Mereka pun kembali berjalan dalam diam. Namun kali ini Jaejoong tidak lagi menunduk. Pemuda cantik itu sesekali menengadahkan kepalanya melihat butiran-butiran hujan yang turun dari atas langit yang tampaknya lebih deras dari saat mereka berangkat tadi.

"Yun, hujannya makin deras," Jaejoong memberitahu.

"Hyung ingin berteduh?" tanya Yunho menimpali.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne,"

"Baiklah, kita berteduh disana saja," Yunho menunjuk pada sebuah pohon besar yang rindang yang berada di seberang jalan yang mereka lalui. Jaejoong setuju. Keduanya akhirnya berteduh disana dengan tetap membiarkan payung terbuka agar mereka tak tertimpa tetesan hujan dari sela-sela dedaunan.

"Hujannya – kenapa malah makin deras ya, Yun?" Jaejoong berkata.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, _hyung_," Yunho menimpali, "tapi aku berterima kasih pada hujan saat ini," sambungnya dengan sebuah senyum manis dibibirnya. Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"_Wae?_" Jaejoong menatap Yunho penasaran. Yunho tak langsung menjawab. Dia balas menatap sang kakak. Jaejoong tentu saja jadi salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu dan memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"Jangan alihkan tatapanmu dariku, _hyung_," Yunho meraih dagu Jaejoong dan sedikit menggerakkannya agar sang kakak kembali menatapnya.

"Kau tak ingin tahu alasanku berterima kasih pada hujan?" lanjutnya setelah berhasil membuat Jaejoong kembali menatapnya meskipun tampak malu-malu.

"Ehm – itu – "

"Aku berterima kasih pada hujan saat ini karena dia telah membuatku bisa berlama-lama dan dekat denganmu seperti sekarang," Yunho menyela. Diusapnya pipi Jaejoong yang sudah memerah karena mendengar ucapannya.

"Yun – ho?" Jaejoong menahan tangan sang adik yang berada dipipinya.

"_Hyung_, aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku –" ucapan Yunho tercekat. Dia ragu untuk mengatakannya. Dia takut jika sudah mengatakannya, Jaejoong akan membencinya dan merasa jijik padanya. Tapi dia juga sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan perasaan yang selama ini ditahannya. Dan akhirnya keduanya terdiam cukup lama dengan Jaejoong tetap menahan tangan Yunho dipipinya hingga akhirnya Jaejoong berkata,

"Aku mencintaimu, Yunho," Jaejoong mengakui dengan berani. Meski dengan wajah yang sudah merona merah, diberanikan dirinya menatap mata musang sang adik. Dia ingin Yunho tahu bahwa apa yang diucapkannya adalah sungguh-sungguh.

"_Hy – hyung?_" kantong belanjaan Jaejoong yang sejak tadi dibawanya terlepas begitu saja mendengar pengakuan sang kakak. Dia menatap tak percaya pada pemuda cantik itu. Namun detik berikutnya Yunho tersenyum. Tanpa bicara dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik kakaknya. Tak lama bibir berbentuk hati miliknya mendarat sempurna diatas bibir _plum_ milik Jaejoong. Jelas tindakan tiba-tiba Yunho itu membuat Jaejoong kaget dan membulatkan mata, tapi tak lama dia menikmati juga saat Yunho mengulum bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Jaejoong merasakan darahnya berdesir nyaman.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung_," Yunho mengakui setelah melepas ciumannya. "meskipun kita tahu ini salah," lanjutnya seraya menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Jaejoong. Mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Yang salah biar saja salah," ucap Jaejoong dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho. Dia lebih merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Yunho, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. "Sekarang – cium aku lagi," lanjut Jaejoong dengan suara manja yang baru Yunho dengar untuk pertama kali.

"Tentu, _hyung_," ucap Yunho mengabulkan permintaan sang kakak. Bibir mereka kembali bertautan bersamaan dengan Yunho yang memiringkan payung yang sejak tadi melindungi mereka dari tetesan hujan agar tak ada orang lain yang melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

FIN.


End file.
